vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Himitsu Keisatsu (Secret Police)
Hintergrund Die Secret Police ''aus dem Song ist eine inoffizielle Abteilung der japanischen Regierung. Sie dient dazu, die Aktivitäten im Untergrund zu überwachen, zu unterbinden und die Leute dahinter daran zu hindern, den Staat zu übernehmen. Im November 2012 erschien zu diesem Song ein Novel mit dem Namen '"Secret Police File:01 -Escape-"'. Die Illustrationen stammen von ''Manbou no Ame, sie war auch für das Boxart-Design von VY1 und die menschliche Darstellung von VY2 verantwortlich. Text Japanisch= 無駄だぞ！　オマエは見張られてる　どこへ逃げようとも 国家の転覆　企む輩を　決して　我らは　逃しはしない オマエの　すべての　行動パターン　把握している　何もかもをな！ オマエが　のうのうと　暮らしてる間に　協力者は　増えてる オマエの　周りの　すべての者たち　例えば隣人、同僚 さらには　恋人、家族までもが　オマエを　監視してる 我ら　秘密警察　政府直属　国家保安部なのだ！ 秘密警察　闇に紛れる　スパイ活動　取り締まり 朝から　晩まで　オマエを　監視する（みる） オマエを　自白に　追い込むため　あらゆる手段使う 繰り返される　拷問　或いは　静脈注射の薬物 或いは　オマエの　大事な者を　人質　容赦はしない！ だから　秘密警察　政府直属　国家保安部なのだ！ 秘密警察　思想弾圧　不満分子を　取調べ 来る日も　来る日も　オマエを　調査する（みる） 秘密警察　政府直属　国家保安部なのだ！ 秘密警察　闇に紛れる　スパイ活動　取り締まり 朝から　晩まで　オマエを　監視する（みる） |-|Romaji= Muda dazo! Omae wa miharareteru doko e nigeyou tomo Kokka no tenpuku takuramu yakara o keshite warera wa nogashi wa shinai Omae no subete no koudou PATAAN haaku shiteiru nani mo kamo o na! Omae ga nounou to kurashiteru ma ni kyouryokusha wa fueteru Omae no mawari no subete no monotachi tatoeba rinjin, douryou Sara ni wa koibito, kazoku made mo ga omae o kanshi shiteru Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da! Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru SUPAI katsudou torishimari Asa kara ban made omae o miru Omae o jihaku ni oikomu tame arayuru shudan tsukau Kurikaesareru goumon arui wa joumyakuchuusha no yakubutsu Arui wa omae no daiji na mono o hitojichi yousha wa shinai! Dakara himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da! Himitsu keisatsu shisou danatsu fuman bunshi o torishirabe Kuru hi mo kuru hi mo omae o miru Himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da! Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru SUPAI katsudou torishimari Asa kara ban made omae o miru |-|Englisch= It's useless. You're being watched. No matter where you run, we will not let off those who scheme to overthrow the government. We already have a good grasp of the patterns of all your movements! While you lead a carefree life, the number of our collaborators increases. All the people around you, including your neighbors, coworkers, or even lover and family members, are keeping surveillance on you. We, the Secret Police, are a national security force working directly for the government! The Secret Police, lurking in the darkness, oversees and controls all the spying. From morning to night, we will keep our watch on you. In order to force you to confess, we won't hesitate to use any means available. We could use relentless interrogation or intravenous injection. Or, we could even take hostages the people precious to you! Because the Secret Police is a national security force working directly for the government! The Secret Police suppresses anti-government thoughts and investigates the dissenters. Every single day, we will keep investigating you. The Secret Police is a national security force working directly for the government! The Secret Police, lurking in the darkness, oversees and controls all the spying. From morning to night, we will keep our watch on you. |-|Deutsch= Es ist sinnlos. Du wirst beobachtet. Egal, wohin du rennst, wir werden nicht von denen ablassen, die planen die Regierung zu stürzen. Wir haben schon deine gesamten Bewegungsmuster erkannt! Während du ein sorgenfreies Leben führst, wächst die Zahl unserer Mitarbeiter. Alle um dich herum, deine Nachbarn, Kollegen, sogar dein Geliebter oder deine Familie, alle überwachen dich. Wir, die Secret Police, sind eine nationale Sicherheitskraft, die direkt für die Regierung arbeitet. Die Secret Police, lauernd im Schatten, beaufsichtigt und kontrolliert sämtliche Spionage. Von Morgens bis Abends werden wir dich beobachten. Um dich zum Geständnis zu zwingen, werden wir nicht zögern jegliche mögliche Mittel zu verwenden. Wir könnten einen erbarmungslosen Verhör führen oder eine intravenöse Injektion verabreichen. Wir könnten sogar die Leute, die für dich wichtig sind, als Geiseln nehmen! Denn die Secret Police ist eine nationale Sicherheitskraft, die direkt für die Regierung arbeitet! Die Secret Police unterdrückt Gedanken gegen die Regierung beobachtet anders Denkende. Jeden einzelnen Tag werden wir dich beobachten. Wir, die Secret Police, sind eine nationale Sicherheitskraft, die direkt für die Regierung arbeitet. Die Secret Police, lauernd im Schatten, beaufsichtigt und kontrolliert sämtliche Spionage. Von Morgens bis Abends werden wir dich beobachten. Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwYPH_d7I34 Kagamine.Rin.600.1557967.jpg|ke-sanβ's PV|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PcsQRcJ8Cs Kagamine.Rin.600.1597286.jpg|Kagamine Rin Append- Power Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8A5v8oC1Ow Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song